


Говорят, что мир сгорит

by Maranta



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: «Никогда не думай, что можешь обманутьменя». Двое странников в ночном лесу.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [(some say the world will) End in Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/44987) by GloriaMundi. Разрешение на перевод получено.

Солнце уже опускалось за холмы, когда в лес вошли двое странников. Первый из них был стар, высок и хмур, поступь его была тяжела, а молчание мрачно. Мертвые листья хрустели под его ногами, как кости.

Его спутник шел на шаг позади, тихий, будто ему велели замолчать после лишней шутки. В острых углах его губ пряталась улыбка. Волосы его светились в сумерках яркой рыжиной, а глаза были темны от тени ресниц. Ветер вздымал листья по его пути крошечными вихрями, дыхание превращалось в пар, встречаясь с вечерним воздухом.

У брода они наткнулись на дом, но от крыши его не тянулся в небо дым, и тишина свисала со стропил, как уснувшие знамена. Тот, что моложе, распахнул дверь, и другой вошел, склонив голову, но все же задев дверной косяк верхушкой широкополой шляпы. Внутри было по-нежилому темно и затхло, но у очага лежали дрова и растопка, а в углу – груда отсыревших шкур.

\- Разведи огонь, - сказал старик.

\- Слушаюсь, вашество.

Голос рыжего дразнил, и старик было угрожающе поднял ясеневый посох, но шутник уже опустился на колени у очага. Звук его дыхания походил на ветер, несущийся меж лесных сосен. На бледных поленьях заплясало яркое пламя.

Старик повесил шляпу на угол притолоки, зацепил посох за ножку стула и уселся у очага. Протянув к огню руки, узловатые и скрюченные, как корни, стал впитывать тепло. Под ногтями его темнела запекшаяся кровь.

Постепенно дом наполнился сладким яблоневым дымом. Снаружи, за стенами, лес был полон шума и жизни. Птицы кричали в наступающих сумерках. То ли медведь, то ли тролль в поисках добычи ломился сквозь ежевичные кусты. Стрекотали просыпающиеся сверчки. Где-то глубже в чащобе выл волк. Странники слушали, пока на его зов не ответили.

\- Он нашел себе пару, - проговорил молодой человек, тоже севший у огня, - а мы должны лежать в одиночестве.

Глаза его были чернее сажи и не отражали света пламени. Когда он бросил косой, проверяющий взгляд на своего спутника, тот его встретил, но мало кто мог долго смотреть в глаза этого старика, и спустя пару секунд рыжий сам отвернулся к очагу. Он улыбался. 

– В одиночестве, хоть и рядом. Вдвоем в одной постели.

Снаружи в унисон пели волки.

\- Я слышу твои мысли, - сказал человек с посохом. – Ты хочешь обратить против меня свои хитрости и лживые уловки. Ты… 

\- Никакой лжи, - тихо отозвался тот, не отрывая глаз от пламени.

\- Ты разбудил бы меня на восходе луны, в обличье девы, и заставил дать тебе то, что ни один мужчина получать не должен. 

\- Я возлег бы с тобой, в этом нет обмана, - он прямо встретил стальной взгляд старика, и на этот раз в его бездонных зрачках плясало пламя.

\- Тогда ответь мне правдиво: ты и закончишь это так же, как начал? Закончишь как мужчина?

Рыжий не ответил ему, вместо этого опустившись на колени у очага. Пламя позолотило его кожу. Линии подбородка, скул и бровей были по-девичьи нежными, длинные ресницы опахалами прикрывали темные, манящие глаза. Он не носил бороды, как юноша, и губы его были слегка приоткрыты. Это был женский рот, коварной женщины… 

\- Да, вот так ты и выглядел, притворяясь подружкой невесты для Тора, - бросил старик. – И вот так бы отдавался, как охочая девка с горячей кровью в урожайную пору. Добрая проделка, что тут скажешь!

Рыжий дернул уголком губ в подобии улыбки и, рассмеявшись, обнажил острые белые зубы.

\- Ты всех и всегда дурачил, - негромко сказал старик. – Великанов, богов, людей. Но не думай, кровный брат, никогда не думай, что можешь обдурить _меня_. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь от этой ночи. Я вижу тебя насквозь.

Другой заслонился ладонью от его взгляда, будто тот обжигал и слепил его.

\- Я таков как есть, - спустя пару минут ответил он, глядя, как огонь в очаге колышется, подобно океанским волнам, и разбрызгивает легкие летучие искры.

\- И останешься таким, как есть, - сказал старик, и слова его прозвучали как предупреждение.

\- Ты предпочтешь возлечь с мужчиной, а не с женщиной?

\- Я лучше лягу с мужчиной, неспособным зачать, чем с женщиной, которая породит на свет монстров. А теперь – иди сюда. 

Ножки у табурета были коротки, так что угол оказался неудобен, а крыша дома была слишком низкой, чтобы удобно стоять, так что вскоре они устроились на сложенных в углу шкурах. Пальцы старика крепко вцепились в рыжие волосы, единственный глаз его впился в лицо спутника немигающим взглядом, не закрываясь даже тогда, когда морская соль излилась из него в этот жаркий, красный рот. 

\- Не припомню, чтобы дети появлялись на свет от _этого_ , - кисло сказал другой, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. – Ну теперь-то ты… 

Старик был крепок и силен. Возраст его выдавали лишь серые, как железо, волосы и линии, оставленные на его лице знанием, всеми правдами и неправдами добытым у мира. Руки его были безжалостны и к одежде, и к показавшейся из-под нее белой коже. – Встань на колени, - велел он, - как мужчина. 

\- Я и есть…

Но слова потонули в резком выдохе в тот же миг, как его взяли, пронзили, заманив в ловушку между членом и рукой.

\- Ловлю на слове, - сказал старик, рука его нашарила чужое мужское естество, стиснула крепко, не вырвешься. Он рванулся в тесный жар, непохожий на женский, и когда чужие стоны начали складываться в слова, протянул руку и накрыл ладонью острозубый рот. 

Огонь в очаге взметнулся взбешенным жеребцом, рыжий изогнулся как угорь, и старик отдернул обожженную и укушенную руку. Выругавшись, принялся сильнее вбиваться в ослепительное, трепещущее горнило, с каждым мигом приближающее его к новому приливу, яростному, как волны, разбивающиеся о фьорды.

Позже они вновь устроились у очага. На углях запекался безглазый кролик: вороны добрались до него раньше. Левая рука старика была испачкана в крови, правая – в липком семени.

\- Всеотец…

\- Не называй меня так.

\- Ребенок от тебя и меня…

\- Нет! – старик вырвал правую руку из чужих ладоней. – Твои дети будут моей погибелью.

\- Мои дети, - отозвался Локи, - будут погибелью всех.

-end-


End file.
